1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device, a method, and a storage medium storing therein a program. More particularly, the present application relates to a device including a touch screen display, a method of controlling the device, and a storage medium storing therein a program for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen device having a touch screen display has been known. Examples of the touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, a smartphone and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen display. Then, the touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture. An example of the operation according to the detected gesture is described in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/086302.
The basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an operating system (OS) built into the device. Examples of the OS built into the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, Android, BlackBerry OS, iOS, Symbian OS, and Windows Phone.
Many touch screen devices is configured to change the orientation of a screen depending on the detection of a sensor. However, the touch screen devices sometimes display the screen of an unintended orientation.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device, a control method, and a control program, which can display the screen of the orientation that is intended by a user.